Happy Easter, Zelda
by Great Angemon
Summary: Link and Zelda go on an Easter egg hunt, but something goes horribly wrong. Oneshot, Happy Easter.


Happy Easter, Zelda.

By, GreatAngemon

This story is going to be in first person, Link's POV, so, yeah.

"Link, are you coming?" I hear Zelda ask, but I don't listen because I'm looking for something in my closet.

When I pull it out, I hear Zelda gasp. In my hands are two Easter baskets. These are the two baskets she made for us eight years ago when we were five. She had made them as a special present to me because I had never had a basket of my own. We had gone on our first Easter egg hunt that day.

"Link," she said, tears in her eyes, "you kept these. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I grin and reply, "I would never get rid of these; they're too important to me."

She rushed over and hugged me, and I give her a little kiss on the cheek. She breaks away and pulls the baskets apart. One of them was designed with little birds flying around a tree decorated with little Easter eggs. The other one was decorated like a forest with a little spring in the center. She handed me the one decorated like the forest, and we walk out of my house. She holds my hand as we pass the Lost Woods, but releases it rather relunctantly. When we reach the clearing with the Great Deku Tree, we see all of the Kokiri and most of the children of Hyrule waiting for the egg hunt to begin.

"Welcome, everyone," we hear a voice boom out to the waiting crowd.

The crowd turns to the Deku Tree, and he continues, "As you all know, once every year on Easter, I allow everyone in Hyrule to come to the Kokiri Forest for the annual Easter egg hunt. I will now proceed to explain the rules:

"First, the eggs are hidden in the Kokiri Forest, not in the Lost Woods, so I do not want anyone venturing in there. No exceptions.

"Second, there are five-hundred eggs hidden here. They are all outside, so do not bother going inside other people's houses.

"Lastly, the first person to bring me twenty eggs wins the mystery prize."

He then moves one of his branches and reveals a large box wrapped in elegant paper and tied with a brightly colored ribbon.

"Three," the Deku Tree shouts, "two, one… GO!"

With that, Zelda and I rush out of the clearing, closely followed by everyone else. To keep from getting separated, I grab her hand and rush towards the shop. When we reach it, I let go of her hand and begin searching for eggs. I find one in the torch, which isn't lit, and under some grass. I see Zelda already got five eggs.

"How did you get so many?" I ask, still looking on the ground.

She laughs and says, "I don't look in all of the obvious places." She then pulls an egg out of a bird's nest in a small tree.

I stare at her incredulously and then break into laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asks, completely dumbfounded.

"I just can't believe you can outsmart the Deku Tree," I reply, standing up. "Now, show me where to find some eggs. I really want to win the prize this year."

She nods and takes me over to just in front of the training grounds. There she grabs a rock and throws it at the wall. It smashes, but a brightly colored egg falls out. I do the same to all of the rocks, and sure enough, three more eggs appear. Just then, I hear a scream. I turn to see a little girl being dragged into the Lost Woods by a Stalfos. I drop my basket and give chase.

I see Zelda follow, and I shout, "Stay here! You need to go tell the Deku Tree!" She stops and I keep on going. When I reach the entrance to the Lost Woods, I see a Deku Scrub. He turns to me and says,

"It dragged her towards where the Sacred Meadow is." I nod and run in after them.

Before I can get very far, however, I see a Moblin walking around. I pull out my Hookshot and stun it. Since all I have is my Broken Goron's Knife (since I didn't think I'd need a sword), I run past him. I reach a staircase, and when I climb it, I see her sitting there, completely unharmed.

"Are you okay?" I ask, looking around to see if I can find the Stalfos. She nods and I take her hand. I kneel on the ground, and she climbs on my back. I begin walking, but the Scrub I saw earlier pops out in front of me.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to see you," he says, and I nod.

When I reach the glade, he looks at me and says, "Link, I'm sorry, but you broke the rules."

I look at him, and then shift my gaze down and nod my head. The little girl spoke for the first time since I saved her, "Don't disqualify Link; he only went in there to save me. It was my fault."

The Deku Tree smiled sadly and shook his head, saying, "I said no exceptions. I can't bend the rules for one person, not even Link."

The girl looks like she's about to argue, but I look at her, and she falls silent. I put her down and walk away. I go to my house, and when I walk inside, I see Zelda standing there.

"I heard you were disqualified," she said, and I nod. She continues, "Well, I might know something that might cheer you up. Look in your closet."

I stare at her, as she sits on my bed. I walk over to the closet, and see the prize that the Deku Tree had shown us earlier.

"How did you get this?" I ask. She laughs and replies,

"I took all of your eggs and all of mine and went to the Deku Tree and he gave it to me."

I look at it and then at her. "It's yours," I say as I look back at the box. She smiles and shakes her head.

"No, you deserve it more than anyone else. You saved that girl's life."

I glance at her face, and she nods. I open it and find a note that says,

"Congratulations, Link, you win something more valuable than what was in here earlier. You win my heart. Love, Zelda."

I gaze at her, and she leans forward kisses me on the lips. When she leans back, she's smiling.

"I love you," she says, lying on my bed. I stand up and pull her to her feet. Then I pull her close to me and kiss her passionately.

"I love you too," I say. "Happy Easter, Zelda."

"Happy Easter, Link."

Happy Easter everyone. Hope you liked it.

Please review.

Thanks to Eternal Nocturne, for Beta Reading this for me.


End file.
